Aquaroid
]] "Aquaroid" is a race currently unique to the Aqua Force clan. Similar to Neo Nectar's Bioroids, they are made to protect the seas and oceans of Planet Cray. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. Background Who are the Aquaroids? "Aquaroids", the soldiers of "Aqua Force", are artificial lifeforms made of mana-imbued water. These soldiers are administrated using their number of "Generations" when they were born, and the exceptionally outstanding individuals are given titles and/or names. Over ninety percent of an aquaroid's body is composed of water, and some of the aquaroids can convert a portion of their bodies into liquid. Most of them are born in a form from adolescence to young adulthood, and they have varied physical capabilities and personalities according to the amount and quality of their mana. They don't die except from losing mana or suffering severe injuries, and they are semi-perpetual beings if mana is supplied regularly. They are soldiers born only for the purpose of war, knowing no fear. Nonetheless, many of them possess high variety of emotions and love entertainment, and they prefer "eating" food in canteens rather than "supplying" inorganic matters, for the cause of morale. List of Aquaroids Trigger *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) *Blue Storm Marine General, Despina (Critical) *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) *Jet-ski Rider (Critical) *Kelpie Rider, Petros (Critical) *Mass Production Sailor (Stand) *Medical Officer of the Blue Storm Fleet (Heal) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors (Stand) *Rainbow Sniper (Draw) *Ripple of Demise, Orest (Critical) *Supersonic Sailor (Critical) Grade 0 *Advance Party Brave Shooter *Apprentice Gunner, Solon *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios *Kelpie Rider, Mitros *Officer Cadet, Andrey *Officer Cadet, Astraea *Officer Cadet, Cyril *Officer Cadet, Erikk *Officer Cadet of the First Battle *Starting Ripple, Alecs Grade 1 *Assassinate Sailor *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter *Deck Sweeper *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Flash Ripple, Odysseus *Kelpie Rider, Nikki *Kelpie Rider, Polo *Mercenary Brave Shooter *Mind-eye Sailor *Ocean Keeper, Plato *Railgun Assault *Reliable Strategic Commander *Shallows Sweeper *Silent Ripple, Sotirio *Splash Assault *Storm Rider, Eugen *Storm Rider, Nicolas *Stream Trooper *Tactics Sailor *Tear Knight, Cyprus *Tear Knight, Theo *Violent Shooter *Wheel Assault *Whirlwind Brave Shooter Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Lynpia *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault *Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos *Coral Assault *Couple Dagger Sailor *High Tide Sniper *Hydro Hammer Sailor *Hydro Lance, Tzanis *Kelpie Rider, Denis *Magnum Assault *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios *Rising Ripple, Pavroth *Saberflow Sailor *Storm Rider, Basil *Storm Rider, Damon *Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos *Tear Knight, Lazarus *Tear Knight, Lucas *Tear Knight, Timos *Tear Knight, Valeria *Tidal Assault *Unruly Ripple, Lapis *Twin Strike Brave Shooter *Veteran Strategic Commander *Wavehunt Sailor Grade 3 *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros *Blue Storm Marine General, Michael *Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias *Distant Sea Advisor, Vassilis *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros *Key Anchor, Dabid *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon *Marine General of the Furious Tides, Myrtus *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas *Rolling Ripple, Miltiadis *Storm Rider, Diamantes *Storm Rider, Lysander *Thundering Ripple, Genovious *Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict Grade 4 *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Sokrates *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas *Surging Ripple, Prodromos Category:Aquaroid Category:Aqua Force